Watching Life Become Crimson Colors
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Molly/Raven fic. Spike is involved. Ya need to read it to understand (yep one of them) R&R please! ~The final Chapter is now up! Yaya!~
1. Chapter 1

I have decided that I am addicted to Author Notes... So from now one, I shall limit them. This will be hard of course, but I'll try anyway. Worth a shot. This is a Raven/Molly fic that doesn't turn out like most. I own no one. Don't sue! Don't forget to respond! I need friends!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
Watching Life Become Crimson Colors:   
Chapter 1  
  
  
Molly Holly was in the WWF locker room standing next to her boyfriend Spike   
Dudley. Everyone was celebrating the fact that the WWF had won a match over   
the ECW/WCW Alliance. Everyone, except for Molly. The conversation turned   
to the Raven/Tajiri match. The room suddenly grew too loud, and too hot for her.  
She leaned over and whispered into Spike's ear that she was going to go outside.   
He nodded and squeezed her hand, then went back to the conversation he was   
having.   
  



	2. chapter 2

Watching Life Become Crimson Colors: Chapter 2  
  
  
Molly sighed and went outside. She went over to the curb and sat down. ~These   
last couple of weeks have...well...sucked, to put it lightly. Everything has turned   
upside down. This friction between the ranks, Stone Cold leaving (thank   
goodness), my new friend Chris Benoit having to get neck surgery because of   
stupid Stone Cold. Poor Jericho searching for a new partner. Even Lita has a new   
partner in this war on ECW/WCW. But not me. I am not getting involved. I am so   
glad Spike's leg is in that crutch. I didn't know what I would do if a brawl started   
and some of my old friends were involved. Mr. Tazz was very nice to me off   
camera. He used to send me candy, whenever I got hurt. Him and Crash were old   
buddies. The key word being were. Now Tazz isn't even talking to Michael Cole   
anymore and that's just sad. They did become really good friends. Spike's stupid   
half-brothers are gone. That I am glad about. Stupid, women-hating, table-loving   
rejects. One of these days they'll get what's coming to them. And hopefully Spike  
and I will be there to see it, and laugh. And then there is RhYno, who has always   
been a little bit scary, but poor Edge and Christian. They were really good friends   
with him. They were able to become friends again with Angle after King Of The   
Ring, but RhYno still didn't want to forgive, and now we know why. Stupid   
Heyman.   
  
And then there is him. You know who. Mr. King-of-the-brooders. Raven. Just that   
name sends shivers down my spine. But I still don't know what kind of shivers   
they are. Are they the "Ooh scary" kind, or the "mmm nice" kind?? I mean don't   
get me wrong, I love Spike. With all my heart and soul. But Raven was around   
when I was in WCW, and he was always..... always... I can't even explain it!   
That's why I've never told anyone this. Not Crash (he would flip!) or Chris (For   
some reason Jericho never like Raven. Or "Raisen" in his words) or even my   
bestest best friend Lita (Because how would I explain it?)   
  
Raven is a confusing man, and I think his confusion rubs off on people's   
perception of him. Is he really a lonely, depressed guy like he says? Or is that just   
part of the game he plays? He once told me that we are all just puppets in   
someone's Saturday morning cartoon show. Is he the puppeteer? Even back in   
WCW he was just as confusing. "So it is written, so it shall come to pass" and   
stuff like "crucified for the sins of my humanity". Some days I think he really did   
believed himself to be a new Christ. And his flock, would be led by him into the   
new world. The world where the freaks and misfits would rule. Too bad that   
some of the Flock finally realized (with the "help" of Perry Saturn, I'm sure) that   
Raven wasn't right for them. Oh well, their lost. I remember one day in May of I   
think 1998 that Raven fired the rest of the Flock, just so he'd get Perry. Some   
times my Raven doesn't use all of his brain cells. See look! There it is again!   
"My"!! Where the hell did I get that from?? I never called him mine. He's not mine.   
I have Spike. Raven is his own person, he doesn't need to be owned by me! ...I   
mean anyone... Geez! This is so confusing!! 


	3. chapter 3

Watching Life Become Crimson Colors: Chapter 3  
  
  
Something is lurking in the shadows where Molly Holly is sitting all alone in the   
dark alley. The shadow is pacing back and forth. He doesn't know what to do.   
Should he go over and try to talk to her? Or is it a trick? Is are those little runts   
Spike and Crash waiting for him somewhere. Hiding like he is? Or is she really   
just alone? And if she is... what would he say to her? "Yo Molls, I'm sorry for   
just leaving ya and the WWF cuz I can't take you being with little Spike?" No   
then he would sound to much like DDP, or Booker T. The man stepped out of   
the shadows and his long curly brown hair with red and blond streaks hangs in   
his face. His pierced eyebrow glitters off the light from the streetlight. It's Raven.   
His familiar tattered, dusty, leather jacket looks like it hasn't bathe in awhile and it   
looks like he has slept in it. Which he has since ECW doesn't have any hotels for   
their wrestlers to stay in. But the "million dollar princess" and her new man *He   
stops and shudders at that thought* Heyman are living in posh hotels with the   
WCW wrestlers. Some of his friends were able to crash at their hotel. But he has   
few friends. ~Damn who'd know Kanyon would still be mad at me after all these   
years?~ He lets himself smile a little. ~All right, you know I should go out and at   
least just past by and say hello. What have I got to lose? Accept for the fact that   
this is the WWF parking lot and she could always run inside and tell her twerp...I   
mean boyfriend and fellow friends "Hey its ECW Raven! Let's get 'im!" Hmmmm...   
Aw hell I've been in worst fights. Might as well give it a shot~  
  
Raven stops pacing and inhales a deep breath. ~I can do this....~ he thought not   
so sure of himself. Raven decides the best way to do it is to walk by and just say   
hi. At that moment, Molly starts crying because she is really confused and that   
seems liked the best medicine. ~What the hell?! She didn't even see me yet and   
she's crying... Aw great.~ He rushes over and try's to comfort her by hugging   
her. 


	4. chapter 4

Watching Life Become Crimson Colors: Chapter 4   
  
Molly feels suddenly air rush over her and the familiar smell of aftershave wash over her. Then she feels the warmth of the leather jacket and she starts crying more. Even more confused. Then suddenly in a fit of rage, she stops crying and looks up defiently.   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?? You've deserted us all! I should have half a mind to yell for my cousin's! Get off me!"   
  
"Well, I see that when I do a good deed for a old friend.... I get cursed at! Golly gee! This from lil ol' Molly Holly!! I am quite ashamed, indeed!" He says his cocky smile returning as he says the last part mimicking her southern accent. "I give out a friendly shoulder to cry on and what do I get in return?? A cold   
shoulder!" He says and reaches out to gently touch her shoulder. "Brrr. Cold indeed!"   
  
She couldn't help herself and she starts giggling. Raven was glad that he still had the ability to make her smile. Even though, truth be told, it didn't take much.   
  
"And what has happened to my fair maiden to make her tear? A sqat with Spike Dull-ville? A family quarrel over who is more of an imbred? Buh Buh or Crash? Do tell your troubles to Dr. Raven. He will make it all better."   
  
"Well it's non of your business, if you really must know."   
  
"Why do I have a feeling it is?" Molly can't hold it in anymore and starts to cry. In-between the tears she is able to stumble out "because you left. The WWF. Your friends. Me."   
  
"Ah. Dr. Raven sees all. Am I to believe that the most important thing I've "left" so to speak was that last one?" Raven says finally understanding why she was crying and sitting all alone.   
  
Molly can't even answer. She's embarrassed that the last part even came out. She starts blushing profusely. As she try's to explain herself, Raven cuts her off   
  
"Yeah, yeah. You and the imbred. I know, I know. Spike and Molly forever *inane giggle*. Yeah you know I watched all those times you were on tv. All that love made me sick. It really did. Maybe it made me sick because Spike-o had enough balls to say his feelings to billions of people, and I've always kept my emotions in check. Maybe I felt a little jealous. But I've come to realize that you would become a better person."   
  
Molly is shocked at all this and is about to speak, when Raven cuts her off with his hands.   
  
"No don't say anything. You know I don't let anyone talk when I get like this. That's why I left. I couldn't take it anymore. Everytime I went out of my hotel room, I'd see you two. Making out, laughing, hugging. I couldn't take it! Or I'd hear about. 'Oh Chris, did you see Molly and Spike?? Aren't they the cutest couple in the world?' 'Oh most definitely Lita. I'm sure Molly's never loved anyone as much as Spike.' Now that I think about it... Then Jericho said that, that's when I decided to go talk to Heyman. That's the reason I'm gone. Because I have come to realize that you. And only you, will become stronger and better if I do. Spike will love you better, and longer then I ever could. It has taken the runt years... but he has finally beaten me! It's just horrible that the thing, he beat me with was...you." Raven stops as he gets misty eyed and he looks down.   



	5. chapter 5

Watching Life Become Crimson Colors: Chapter 5  
  
"Wow. I don't know what to say, Raven. That is..." She stops and starts smacking him. "The stupidest thing I ever heard!" Raven looks up in-between the hits and smiles. "Me? For me? Why?" She says as she continues hitting him.  
  
"Because. It's true. When you were Mona. When you were Miss Madness. Even back then, I've know that you were the most beautiful thing, but too beautiful for me. I am the black shadow of death. You're a bright ray of sunshine. Different worlds. Spike was made for you. He's the same type of person like you. He never gives up. You beat him up, he'll just stand up for more. You and him weremade for each other." He says not looking up to look her in the eyes.   
  
"That..." Raven gets ready for another smack. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said! I'm not going to agree with you about not being compatible with me, but what you're saying does make a little sense to me. I guess I should thank you for showing me the right way, huh?" She says her smile growing bigger.  
  
"Naw. Your smile and the fact you didn't run away when I touched you is enough of a thanks." Raven stands up, brushes himself off, and puts his hands down to pull her up.   
As she stands up, he kisses her on the top of the head and before she can look up, he is gone. She starts to smile and she feels much better as she goes back inside the party. Her mind is made up to where she'll stay... even if she still does have some doubt.  
  
She doesn't see Spike standing in the shadows, looking like he's going to kill something. He has a Dudley temper, that's for sure. He saw Raven kiss Molly and now there will be hell to pay. 


	6. This is the end my friend...

(A/N) Oooh I have a fan! LoL! I hope I did it fast enough! :D Rock on!   
  
Watching Life Become Crimson Colors: Chapter 6  
  
  
Spike doesn't mention a thing to Molly about what he saw. But he did have a talk with Mr. Regal. And on Smackdown, it is announce that Spike will fight Raven in a street brawl. The perfect way to get Raven's attention. Falls count anywhere. Except there has to be no interference by any outsider. If there is, then the match is disqualified and the WWF declared winner, no matter what. This way the ECW/WCW people wouldn't get involved.   
  
Thursday comes and the street fight begins in the alley where Spike saw Raven and Molly. Spike gets an early advantage, but because it was snowing out he falls and Raven is now in control. Raven is about to do a DTT, when Raven falls. So Spike is in control now. Spike beats on Raven with no mercy at all. Soon Raven's blood is dripping on to the snow. Molly try's not to get involved, but finds it very hard. Raven soon has the upper-hand and Spike is now openly bleeding.   
  
Molly can't take it anymore and cries 'Raven stop this!'   
  
Raven shakes his head and goes to stop it by laying on Spike for the win. The refree gets to 2, when Spike gets his shoulder up. Raven stops that by laying on his shoulder and all the weight is to much, Spike can't get himself up after the 2. Raven wins. He gets up as the camera's pan to Molly's grief stricken face.   
  
Raven looks down at Spike and says "I may of won the match. But you won the girl. You hurt her, you will feel my EvenFlow." He walks away not sure if Spike is passed out or if he heard him ~Oh he heard me all right. Damn jerk was smiling... well until I threatened him anyway.~   
  
As Molly rushed over to her fallen boyfriend, Raven whispers, loud enough so only Molly and the lonely alley can hear, "I love you, but I will miss you even more."  



End file.
